


Moving On

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, No Slash, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Sanada and Evil still have some unresolved issues from the G1, but there's nothing like falling into their old habits to get things back on trackPrompt request fulfilled for “If your friend comes along” and  “Like that was the worst thing I’ve done” and “I want it to hurt.”  and “I’m not sure I’m done with you” And “I didn’t know I needed permission”





	Moving On

The silence was uncomfortable, but neither of them would admit it. Each of them was being too stubborn to be the first to crack. Out of the corner of his eye Evil watched Sanada nurse his IPA and wondered if he should be the one to make amends. After all he had gotten the victory in the G1 over Sanada he could afford to be the bigger man. A smirk lifted his lips as he recalled pinning Sanada. It felt good to avenge his previous loss. They were even now. Of course Sanada wasn’t going to see it that way. He was still put out over Evil attacking him after one of their tag matches at the beginning of the tournament. 

Sanada could feel Evil’s eyes on him as he took a long pull from his beer and pointedly shifted so his back was to his best friend. He fucking hated this time of the year. When pride overcame common sense and friendships hung on tense lines. He probably shouldn’t be so hung up on it, after all last year he had fallen victim to it with Naito. But, he had never attacked Naito from behind he reminded himself looking over his shoulder to glare at Evil. For the briefest of seconds there was a shimmer of regret in the other man’s eyes before he straightened his shoulders and stared back challengingly. 

Resolutely Sanada again turned his back and skimmed the surrounding bar looking for something or someone to take his mind off the troubled relationship with his best friend. He missed Evil, but wasn’t quite ready to swallow his pride and make amends. Not with the sting of defeat still so fresh in his mind. 

Climbing off the stool Sanada made his way across the bar towards the pretty girl with the dyed blonde hair that had been giving him the come hither look ever since she walked through the door. She was easy pickings, about all he was in the mood for tonight. Get his dick sucked, a quick fuck and send her on the way so he could get some sleep in preparation for the next night’s match. 

“That was a great match between you and Evil tonight.” She said before he had even finished sitting down making Sanada arch a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Watching the two of you together was so hot.” 

She reached across the small table, running the tip of her acrylic nail along his exposed forearm. 

“I want to fuck you, but only If your friend comes along.”

Sanada rolled his eyes and started looking around the bar looking for some entertainment that wasn’t going to wax on about him and Evil. That was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of tonight. Even if he was tempted. 

“Don’t roll your eyes.” She scoffed. “I’ve heard what you two do together. All the nasty things you two do to the girls you take home.” 

“It’s not happening.” Sanada finally spoke rising from the stool ready to look for better pastures. 

“Are you serious?” She asked disbelievingly. “Word has it you guys are always down for a threesome.” 

A knowing light entered her eyes and a delighted smile lifted her lips. 

“Unless you’re scared because he beat you?” She teased. “Is that it? Did Evil hurt you and now you don’t want to play anymore? Because he’s better than you?” 

Anger coursed through Sanada, stiffening his shoulders as he glared at her. He didn’t know why he didn’t tell her to fuck off and walk away. Except he did know. It was the way her words stabbed him right in the pride making him yearn to prove her wrong.   
“Whatever.” He scoffed trying to shrug off the insult. This bitch really wasn’t worth the hassle. “I’ve beat him before. It’s not a big deal.” 

When she declared herself bored of his reluctance and moved to leave his hand shot out of its own volition, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He hissed. 

“You can’t seem to make up your mind. I figured I’d find my own entertainment.” She said with a lazy shrug and challenging smile. 

“Did I say you could leave? I’m not sure I’m done with you just yet.” Sanada said. 

““I didn’t know I needed permission. I’m going to go ask Evil if he wants to play since you can’t make up your mind.” She taunted grinning victoriously when his grip tightened and he pulled her tighter against his body, evidence of his arousal pressing into the curve of her ass. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for. You’re not going to walk away from this unscathed.” Sanada growled one arm moving to latch around her waist and the other hand gathering her hair in its fist, twisting it painfully. 

“Good. I want it to hurt.” 

Sanada groaned as her words sent a shot of desire through him, his cock hardening as he pictured her begging for mercy between him and Evil. Falling into familiar practice Sanada glanced over to where Evil was sitting, finding his tag partner watching their interaction with interest and hitched his chin, inviting Evil to join them without words. 

“She thinks she can handle playing with the two of us.” Sanada said pushing off the stool while still holding her body tight to his as she gazed up at Evil worshipfully. “Why don’t we show her how wrong she is?” 

Evil licked his lips, running a slow calculating gaze over her body before nodding slowly. 

“Let’s.” 

The trio headed out of the hotel bar, through the lobby and towards the elevators. 

“I’m still pissed about your cheap shot.” Sanada said as he pressed the call button.

“Please.” Evil scoffed. “Like that was the worst thing I’ve done.”


End file.
